CUADERNO DE MUERTE EN CARACAS CAPITULO 1 AMARGURA
by seiyurojiko
Summary: Secuela de la serie despues del capitulo 37 espero les agrade un poco...
1. Chapter 1

Hoy era el día que había elegido, ya tuve el valor de comprar el arma salvadora, pague en la funeraria el servicio de emergencia de atención para cremación, verifique mi licencia como donante de órganos. Y tenía listo el número de teléfono al que debía llamar a la ambulancia de los bomberos para que me buscaran mientras mi cuerpo se conservara tibio para que sacaran lo que sirviera de él.

La puerta de mi habitación estaba entreabierta no quería que se perdiera tiempo precioso a la hora de llevarme al hospital, todo estaba planteado, el ángulo de la bala debía perforar mi tráquea para que me conservara vivo solo 15 minutos mientras me desangrara, sabía que dolería mucho y que en mi lecho de muerte me arrepentiría y clamaría a Dios mil perdones por este y todos los males cometidos en mi vida.

Entre muchas de las cosas que no hice y me hubieran gustado hacer era invitar a salir la chica bonita del barrio con la que siempre me conseguía en el metro y aunque me sonreía de vez en cuando no tuve el valor para acercarme, siempre quise ser maestro para ser muy diferente a los otros mediocres que me dieron clases en mi época de escuela. Quise dirigir una película en donde no hubiera violencia prostitución y muerte sin sentido. Quise ser periodista para mostrar la cruel realidad de mi entorno, pero ya era tarde desperdicie mi juventud y no quedaba otra cosa que hacer que dejar este mundo para siempre. Lo que más lamente era no hacer pagar a los injustos que se reían de los más débiles y solo los utilizaban para tomar más poder y riqueza.

Cada día el mundo era aun más aburrido. Lo primero era levantarse cada día de madrugada arreglarse y salir a esperar el transporte público, muchas veces montarse guindando de la baranda para irse y llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Durante el trayecto se montaban esos niños sucios con caramelos de marcas dudosas a venderlos como si en ellos estuviera la esperanza del almuerzo de aquel día, luego de la penosa retahíla de sus patéticas vidas no quedaba otra que sacar algo de sencillo en monedas para darles. Después venia el camino dentro de la ciudad ancianos mujeres embarazadas e indígenas regados en las aceras como perros callejeros rascándose la mugre y las llagas de un baño anual todos implorando algo que comer y alguno que otro con franelas del partido político del momento.

Cuando vas caminando en esta ciudad tus sentidos están muy alertas por que cuando escuchas pasos rápidos a tus espaldas es posible que traten de robarte o es que estén persiguiendo a un ladronzuelo los policías gordos fuera de forma por el sedentarismo. El día era igual que todos sentarte en tu escritorio arreglar papeles y escuchar día a día las patéticas historias de los clientes , sus malos chistes, su falta de modales, sus groserías, y su desconfianza total de que uno solo quiere robarlos.  
Siempre lo mismo, salir del trabajo con stress, dolor de cabeza, montarse en el metro como una sardina aprisionada en su lata de cocina ganarse varios insultos por tratar de no empujar. Que patético. Por fin cerca de la casa darle de comer al gato calarse la mala cara de la familia, pelear con la hermana menor para usar el internet. Bañarse y encerrarse en el cuarto a pensar por que la vida era tan estúpida, pero hoy sería muy diferente.

Todo estaba planeado, la pistola tenia bien puesta la bala en la recamara, el teléfono estaba marcando a emergencias y no había llave en el seguro de la puerta. Hasta la gata odiosa de la casa se montó en la cama mirándome fijamente y maullando suave como diciendo "no me caías tan mal" y de esa forma se despedía.

En ese instante cuando el número de la ambulancia estaba repicando dentro del teléfono en ese mismo momento escuche una risa entrecortada que me lleno de pavor era como si un engendro de Satanás estuviera abriendo para mí las puertas del infierno. Era una voz que se escuchaba a mis espaldas y que el miedo no me dejaba voltearme a ver el autor de mis temores.

"Aún no estás escrito en mi cuaderno, tal vez los humanos no son tan interesantes como yo creía". Con más miedo que valentía y con la voz rígida como si estuvieran mil agujas en mi lengua dije "dentro de poco me iré contigo" dentro de mi mis arrepentimientos me rodearon como un animal indefenso ante brutales cazadores. "¿tu miedo a la vida es más fuerte que tu sed de venganza?" (Lo primero que pensé fue vengarme de quien) pero de pronto la imagen de una persona se materializó en mi conciencia como si se hiciera presente en esta extraña reunión.

Aunque el miedo estaba pasando aun sin mirar el inesperado visitante le increpe: "soy solo uno a él lo defienden miles es demasiado poderoso y peligroso, y si llega a morir habría una guerra y muchos inocentes fallecerían, "para alguien que no cree en la vida estas muy aferrado a valores y principios que la representan", "que tal solo una prueba, continuando, si los resultados no te agradan te dejo con tus asuntos inconclusos"

Mi pregunta se materializo como si hablara con un viejo conocido de buenas a primera "¿qué ganas tú con esto? Me respondió: He visto tu patética vida y quería darte el placer de varios gustos solo para divertirme, no eres inteligente como el anterior poseedor del cuaderno pero tienes ideas interesantes....  
"En un juego de ajedrez cual es la pieza que cae primero" ¿sin duda alguna cualquier peón verdad? Con quien empezarías tu? Juan Barreto, un pequeño corrupto con los peores antecedentes en su administración de la ciudad, no lo quieren ni los de su mismo partido político es el primer nombre que me vino a la cabeza. Pero igual que gano con tenerlo en mente no iré a cometer una estupidez en su contra. No hace falta que vayas solo, me decía el visitante, anótalo en este cuaderno. Desde uno de mis costados vi una mano delgada y gris como aquella por la que no circula una sola gota de sangre con uñas muy sucias y ella me pasaban un blog de notas de lomo color negro. Con una risa diabólica escuche anota el nombre del peón en el que piensas donde quieras... tome el cuaderno y con un bolígrafo siendo francamente muy escéptico de la consecuencias, escribí el nombre como si de seguir la corriente se tratase. No paso más nada no escuche más al extraño visitante, me atreví a voltear lentamente pero me di cuenta que estaba solo en mi habitación. Pero aun estaba en mis manos el cuaderno negro.

Aquella presencia maligna me lleno de miedo de lo que el infierno pudiera aguardarme y como un vil cobarde abandone mis planes de suicidio pero esta es solo la primera parte de la historia ya que gritos de los vecinos me conmocionaron cuando decían a viva voz a muerto Barreto de un infarto......


	2. Chapter 2

La muerte es el destino de todos los humanos, la ciencia dice que luego de nuestro deceso nuestro cuerpo se pudre y hasta allí llego nuestra existencia. La religión nos dice que si somos buenos iremos a un plano de felicidad y si somos malos iremos al plano del sufrimiento eterno. Cada religión lo dice de maneras distintas pero en si esa la normal tendencia "ser buenos para no ser castigados".

Ahora ¿de quien depende que nuestra vida sea corta o larga?, quien le pone el contador a nuestros corazones par que palpite la cantidad de pulsaciones que se necesiten, nuestra fecha de vencimiento no depende de nosotros, hay gente condenada a una enfermedad incurable y muere joven y otras llegan a la ancianidad sin muchos sobre saltos. Durante mi patética vida siempre creí que la vida dependía de la suerte de cada persona, pero todo cambio hace 5 días cuando escribí el nombre de aquel sujeto.

Recuerdo mucho esa noche desde que cayó ese cuaderno en mis manos en todas las televisoras nacionales se escuchó la noticia algunos con cierto de alivio y otros con ciertas dudas, ¿Barreto muerto por qué? "Uno de los lideres más emblemáticos de la revolución ha fallecido en extrañas circunstancias, según sus conocidos estaba un conocido restaurante de la capital acompañado de un amigo del que no se sabe su identidad y de un momento a otro, el señor alcalde sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y luego de decir algunas palabras inteligibles se desplomo en el suelo, el acompañante en vez de socorrerlo salió del lugar entre el desorden de la situación y los guardaespaldas del alcalde aunque trataron de llevarlo al hospital ya era tarde, el señor alcalde había muerto, aun este amigo desconocido es buscado por la justicia pero según las primeras impresiones murió de forma natural aunque se practicara la autopsia para descartar un posible envenenamiento , un ataque al corazón.

De todas las noches que he pasado esta fue la más larga de mi vida, jamás había tenido un arma en mis manos a excepción de la noche de mi fracasado intento de suicidio y ahora me había convertido en un homicida, ya no podre morir en paz, si el infierno existe seguro es el único lugar al que iré. Cada minuto que pasa es una agonía la presión en el pecho y las ganas de vomitar son insoportables, pensé de verdad este tipo tenía que morir ahora?, o tal vez yo no tuve nada que ver solo fue una coincidencia, y si me buscan prefiero mil veces morir ante la vergüenza de que me metan en la cárcel.

En poco tiempo eran ya las 4 de la mañana no pude cerrar los ojos por más de un minuto y ya era hora de salir a trabajar, me vestí y salí de mi cuarto mi madre me miraba fijamente y los berrinches de mis hermanos no sonaban en ninguna parte sentía que aunque estaban en sus asuntos de reojo me miraban como si supieran algo, trate de no pensar en eso pero en la calle era aun peor todo el mundo se me quedaba mirando, trate de disimular lo mejor que pude mi nerviosismo y tratar de olvidar por un momento lo que paso el día anterior, pero las noticias del autobús tenían en primer plano el fallecimiento de Barreto, en cada quiosco aunque trate de no mirar los diarios, la muerte de Barreto en letras grandes era casi imposible de no advertir el día paso sin muchos sobresaltos tomando en cuenta de que había muerto un gusano y yo era el responsable. El día se había puesto muy pesado hasta que llegaron un par de clientes a mi oficina y entre su conversación dijeron: "parece que el amante de Barreto fue quien lo mató y cuando todo el mundo no le prestó atención en el restaurante aprovecho para escapar, según se descubrió se trata nada más y nada menos que el hijo del anterior presidente de PDVSA es todo un escándalo…" la noticia me lleno de alivio por que por ese momento me quite el peso que tenia encima desaparecía.

Al llegar a mi casa lo primero que hice fue sacar el cuaderno de debajo de mi cama donde lo había guardado para mirar bien como era o revisar bien por las moscas, el nombre de Barreto seguía escrito allí, pero no me había fijado que tenía unos escritos en ingles en la contra portada del lomo, decía algo como que:

DEATH NOTE

Como usarlo:

"El humano cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morirá".

"Este cuaderno no funcionara a no ser que el escritor, tenga el rostro de la persona en su mente mientras él escribe, de esta forma, las personas que compartan el mismo nombre no se verán afectadas."

"Si la causa de muerte es especificada en 40 segundos después de haber escrito el nombre de dicha persona, lo que se haya escrito, sucederá."

"Pero si la causa de muerte no se especifica, la persona morirá simplemente de ataque al corazón."

"Luego de escribir el nombre y la causa de muerte, los detalles de la muerte deben ser escritos dentro de los próximos 6 minutos y 40 segundos."

De nuevo las dudas me llenaron de angustia, Barreto había muerto de un infarto y el cuaderno dice que si solo se anota el nombre ese sería el motivo de muerte, además de donde había salido el cuaderno la visita tétrica del día anterior no fue mi imaginación.

Encendí la televisión y seguía esparciéndose la noticia de la muerte de aquel político, cuando por fin termino la reseña repetida unas mil veces pasaron a la sesión de sucesos, un hombre identificado como Luis Chacón implicado en varios casos de violación de jovencitas recientemente fue absuelto por la jueza Marta Emilia Arévalo ya que según ella no habían pruebas suficientes para culpar al acusado, la jueza salió por la parte de atrás del juzgado para evitar ser interrogada por los medios de comunicación, y quien sí dio declaraciones fue el abogado de la familia de la menor, quien indico: "esta jueza ha sido acusada por aceptar sobornos de muchos delincuentes y dejarlos en libertad, a pesar de que los pruebas forenses y humillantes a la pequeña son totalmente verdaderas e incriminantes", luego de ver la indignación de los familiares de la joven varios policías salieron custodiando al presunto violador quien con una sonrisa sarcástica gritaba a los presentes "asi, asi, asi, es como se imparte justicia en mi querido país, viva la revolución"

La cólera y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada me consumió, lo único que vino a mi mente fue "yo te hare pagar no importa lo que me cueste" saque de debajo de mi cama la libreta prohibida y con solo la cara de aquel malhechor en mi mente escribí su nombre Luis Chacón, suicidio con cuchillo de cocina en la estación del metro Plaza de Venezuela 8 de la noche. La respiración entre cortada y el dolor en mi pecho lleno de angustió me invadió de nuevo pero no fue de dolor sino de que por fin estaba haciendo algo más importante de lo que había hecho en toda mi vida. Se hicieron las 8 y no salía nada por televisión, busque en internet para ver si pasaba algo raro pero no nada pasaba, hasta que en la emisora radio rumbos famosa por el amarillismo fue mi único medio de información, "extra, extra Noti-rumbos de última hora: hace pocos momentos un hombre armado con un cuchillo de cocina se corto la gargantea sí mismo en medio de la estación plaza Venezuela, la conmoción entre los usuarios presentes no se hizo esperar, (tic tac plin plan el sonido de la radio) así es según los funcionarios de poli caracas el suicida fue identificado como Luis Chacón el mismo absuelto hoy por los cargos de violación de una menor, la hipótesis de este extraño suceso es que fue el sentimiento de culpabilidad lo que lo llevo a tomar esta decisión". Solo pude pensar en mis adentros "El poder del cuaderno dejo de ser una estúpida mentira acabo de comprobar que el que posee este cuaderno puede darle a este mundo la justicia que necesita, y no hay nadie en este mundo con la suficiente sed de justicia como yo" luego los remordimientos me decían "pero yo soy un pecador igual o peor que ellos porque me creo tan importante". Al mismo tiempo que me respondía "por alguna razón este ángel de la muerte me eligió a mí para que hacer su trabajo, ahora soy quien lleva la hoz de la muerte y de mi depende quien merece morir antes. El temblor de mis manos desapareció guarde el cuaderno y sumergido entre mis pensamientos me quede dormido.

Lejos de allí una conversación se producía entre dos seres pocas veces visto por los humanos, uno le decía al otro: "así que fuiste al mundo humano para entregar tu cuaderno, que es lo que quieres hacer ya sabes lo que pasara si tratas de salvar a alguien" el otro respondió; "por eso mismo no soy yo quien juzgue a la tierra ahora lo está haciendo un nuevo monigote y hará exactamente lo que más deseo". "A pesar de los que tu inteligencia representa" insistió el otro "sigues siendo un inmaduro"

Ya han pasado 5 días es hora de que vaya a ver a mi mascota…


	3. Chapter 3

CUADERNO DE MUERTE EN CARACAS PARTE 3: REGRESO

En la antigüedad la ultima plaga de Egipto invocada por Moisés, fue un ángel encargado de asesinar a cada primogénito de los egipcios que no tuvieran sangre de cordero en sus puertas principales. Luego de allí este ángel era invocado para ganar las guerras del pueblo de Israel, el ángel con cada nueva muerte originada se volvió adicto a esta práctica lo que lo llevo a ser desterrado de una manera muy diplomática a un lugar casi tan perfecto como el paraíso con una única condición con cada muerte causada por este ángel se hacía gradualmente más oscuro tenebroso. La idea del Señor Celestial era que este sentimiento de satisfacción desapareciera en este ángel ante cada muerte, cosa que no ocurrió, en poco tiempo Abaddon se convirtió a sí mismo en el Ángel de la Muerte el mismo que posee las llaves del abismo que encerró a Satanás durante mil años, En poco tiempo sus largas alas blancas se volvieron negras como la de los cuervos, su tez perfecta se marchito y su ropaje blanco y brillante como el de mil soles se volvió oscuro y negro. Luego de muchos años Abaddon se había convertido en el jefe del mundo de la muerte, Abaddon se convirtió en el dueño del mundo Shinigami.

En los últimos días yo había tomado la costumbre de dejar encendida la radio ante cada nueva noticia para ver si se mencionaba mi participación en las recientes muertes de personajes del gobierno. Hoy se cumplían 6 días de haber recibido el cuaderno de la muerte, y aun no logro controlar los nervios ante cada muerte originada en mi mente…

Hoy el turno era de un ex teniente muy poderoso el cual se convirtió en candidato para representar al Estado Vargas, ya tenía listo su rostro y su datos en la computadora cuando la luz en la habitación se apago, luego de esto una voz tenebrosa empezó a saludarme, "qué tal, te veo muy motivado, ¿qué haces?", de inmediato reconocí esa voz era la persona que me había dado el cuaderno de muerte, inmediatamente me preocupe porque pensé que venía a buscarme luego de haberme dado permiso de divertirme antes de suicidarme. Sin dejarle continuar le dije: "antes de llevarme déjame anotar un nombre mas es todo lo que te pido" escuche una estruendosa risa en toda la habitación a oscuras. "No" respondió él, no vengo por ti todavía solo tenía curiosidad para ver que hacías, admito que sentí un leve alivio en estas palabras, él seguía hablando "me siento muy decepcionado solo has escrito 5 nombres otros en tu lugar ya llevarían cientos y hasta miles de nombres en 5 días…puedo preguntarte ¿por qué lo has hecho así, que te ha detenido?"

"Luego del segundo día", le explique, "quise anotar todos los nombres de esta personas en un solo día pero cuando se trata de gente influyente en la sociedad lejos de acabar con su pensamiento ideológico hará que sus seguidores tomaran su lugar y continuaran, por eso decidí hacerlo de manera lenta y sistemática además que mi primera motivación es arrinconar a su líder hasta que el mismo desista de sus caprichos de grandeza.

El extraño me pregunto "¿y por qué te has tomado la molestia de preparar muertes detalladas? basta con escribir simplemente sus nombres y morirían de un ataque al corazón ¿no es demasiado trabajo detallar tanto un suicidio? Me extrañaron tantas preguntas pero accedí a responderle, "si mis objetivos fueran solo delincuentes comunes lo haría de esa forma, pero si cada dirigente político aparece muerto de un ataque al corazón, la gente sospecharía de una ola de envenenamientos de parte de sus enemigos, es por eso que prepare suicidios en lugares públicos en donde hubieran muchos políticos y se descartara el homicidio como causa, también tuve en cuenta, que factores del gobierno hablaran de coacción ante un posible ataque a las familias de los políticos pero confiaba en que ellos desmentirían esta versión, y así fue"

Pues bien, siguió él "veo que no eres tan estúpido como pensaba bueno me parece que es hora entonces de decirte cosas interesantes acerca del cuaderno, presta mucha atención ya que solo lo diré una vez, la primera cosa es que ahora eres el propietario y podrás darle el uso que desees al cuaderno, ten en cuenta que como yo soy el anterior poseedor de esa libreta de ahora en adelante estaré cerca de ti hasta que mueras o te deshagas del cuaderno, pero tranquilo solo tu podrás verme a menos claro que otra persona toque el cuaderno al menos una vez, eso les ayudaría a verme y seguro tu no querrías que eso pasara. La segunda cosa es que no vengo a ayudarte solo vine para divertirme un poco ya que el lugar de donde vengo es muy aburrido. Tengo curiosidad por saber si te atrapan o te suicidas jejejejejejeje ", esa maldita risa realmente me ponía incomodo y hasta me daba algo de miedo y mas sin poder ver bien a esta extraña persona. "Por ahora la última cosa que te diré" retomando sus palabras "por ser el primer humano que toca el cuaderno en la tierra ya no podrás ir ni al cielo ni al infierno"

No me sentía para nada tranquilo con estas revelación, pero lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntarle fue: ¿quién o que eres? Con un tono de des comprensión total me dijo "en algunas partes me llamarían DIOS DE LA MUERTE pero como hay muchos más como yo simplemente me basta como me llaman en oriente un simple Shinigami, Mi nombre es Dark". La luz de la habitación regreso y la figura tétrica que medio alcanzaba a vislumbrar se hacía ahora nítida era casi una persona quien estaba en la habitación, su cara pertenecía a un joven muerto recientemente con la piel podrida y arrugada, tenía una chaqueta y estaba ataviado con accesorios modernos, realmente me pareció confuso un ser de estos con este tipo de cosas, tenía algo de cabello de color entre castaño y canoso, lo más raro es que tenía unos anteojos de sol en la cabeza como los usan los sifrinos de la ciudad. "seguro no es lo que te esperabas" me decía él y algo de asco y repulsión sentí cuando me fije que no tenia piel en el área de la boca por lo cual solo se podía ver la sonrisa eterna de dientes a la vista.

Ya era tarde y luego de escribir el nombre de la victima de esta noche me dispuse a dormir, pero ver sentado en un sillón a Dark mirándome fijamente desde sus ojos rojos sin parpados me ponía intranquilo. No me atreví a echarlo, por lo que le di la espalda y dormí viendo hacia el otro lado. De esta manera el Shinigami Dark llego a esta casa….

La radio estaba programada para encenderse como siempre a las 4 de la mañana, a esa hora supe que las noticias tendrían relación con la persona que anoté en mi cuaderno el día anterior, la sorpresa fue otra cuando no era uno sino dos los dirigentes políticos muertos. "En la madrugada de hoy fuentes policiales confirmaron que el dirigente político, secretario general del partido político Un nuevo tiempo y además actual alcalde del municipio Chacao el señor Leopoldo López fue abaleado saliendo de una reunión familiar junto a su esposa" "fuentes extra oficiales indican que fue un ajuste de cuentas por la muerte dos horas antes del General García Carneiro candidato a la primera magistratura del Estado Vargas. A pesar de que en el lugar de los acontecimientos en la escena del crimen se encontraron panfletos que apoyan al oficialismo las centrales de inteligencia descartan que el gobierno tuviera algo que ver en esta situación…."

"Lo sabia después de algunas muertes y a pesar de que las ocasione mediante suicidios públicos el presidente no se quedaría atrás, ¿me pregunto si ya me está buscando?…" me dije a mí mismo. El Shinigami inmutable y con algo de seriedad me dijo "es el momento de saber si fue una buena idea darte la libreta o si eres otro más del montón" (que palabras tan consoladoras pensé) "es hora de atacar a los funcionarios de defensa seguro ellos son quienes promovieron la muerte de López, si los ataco directamente el presidente no tendrá otra cosa que hacer, por el momento fue el único plan que se me ocurría.

Desde el palacio del gobierno el presidente de la república se ha comunicado con un detective muy famoso para pedirle ayuda acerca de las recientes muertes inexplicables, el nombre de este detective es secreto pero se da a conocer con el nombre de "L" , luego de la entrevista el presidente empezó a arrojar todo lo que estaba a su paso hacia el piso ya que este detective responsable de arrestar a varios criminales peligrosos gracias a sus extraordinarios hallazgos se negó diciendo: "solo atiendo los casos que me interesan y como ese caso lo resolví hace muchos años ya no me interesa queda de ustedes ponerle fin" el presidente una vez mas había perdido la cordura y busco el teléfono para acabar con mas factores de oposición, en ese mismo instante un lacayo del presidente le trajo una notica, "Sr. Presidente logramos contactar con una agente de policía japonesa y ella está muy al tanto de las investigaciones concernientes a estas muertes ocurridas en Japón su nombre es Sayo Yagami, además ella es la hija y la hermana de dos excelentes detectives que investigaban estos casos en el oriente, seguro ella está muy interesada en venir a ayudarnos…" el presidente calmándose un poco dijo: "esta es la última oportunidad que tienen, si este caso no se resuelve yo mismo acabare con todos los enemigos del proceso…"


	4. Chapter 4

La religión es un elemento de la actividad humana que suele componerse de creencias y prácticas sobre cuestiones de tipo existencial, moral y sobrenatural. Se habla de «religiones» para hacer referencia a formas específicas de manifestación del fenómeno religioso, compartidas por los diferentes grupos humanos. Es difícil determinar cómo nacen las religiones pero la última religión ha empezado a ganar afectos en varias partes del mundo: "El Culto a Kira" Desde que empezaron las muertes de los delincuentes más peligrosos del mundo por ataques al corazón, la gente inocente vio en Kira un rayo de esperanza para sus problemas, y la gente de mal corazón tuvo que reprimirse a sí misma para evitar los juicios del "Nuevo Dios". Pero hace años que Kira dejo de manifestarse y poco a poco los crímenes y la maldad están resurgiendo en el mundo. Aun así miles de seguidores le rezan día y noche esperando su regreso, para que Kira "el redentor del mundo" termine de una vez con la maldad y la ambición que carcome nuestra sociedad actual.

Sayo Yagami se prepara para viajar a Suramérica por invitación del mismísimo presidente de la república de Venezuela, por ser quizás una de las pocas personas en el mundo que puede resolver el caso de los asesinatos silenciosos que al parecer solo necesitan de ser deseados para que ocurran.

Sayo Yagami es una mujer con una vida embargada en la tragedia y la tristeza, ya que por culpa del caso Kira, que conmocionó a su país, ella perdió a su padre, a su hermano y por último a su madre quien de tanto dolor encima se quito la vida con miles de pastillas. La única persona que le queda a Sayo en el mundo es un gran amigo de la familia, su nombre es Touta Matsuda, el cual es uno los detectives que formo parte de la investigación desde que empezaron las muertes a manos de Kira. Aunque Sayo, a pesar de las explicaciones de Matsuda, aun no está conforme con las razones de que Kira haya asesinado a su hermano Light en frente de todo el grupo de investigación y a ellos no les haya pasado nada. Según el informe policial el fiscal de distrito de Kioto el señor Mikami Teru resultó ser el verdadero Kira, quien usaba un cuaderno con algún tipo de maldición con el cual bastaba anotar el nombre de la persona para que esta muriera. Sayo presentía que Matsuda le ocultaba algo sobre este caso pero por más que insistía este siempre sacaba una excusa para cambiar de tema. Desde el día de la muerte de Light Yagami (el hermano de Sayo) Matsuda jamás fue el mismo, de un chico jovial y alegre se volvió un hombre callado y sombrío, este cambio de actitud lo llevo a refugiarse únicamente en el trabajo y en proteger a Sayo hasta con su vida desde que ella se hizo detective de la fuerza policiaca japonesa.

A pesar de las circunstancias Matsuda decidió acompañar a Sayo a Caracas para protegerla, además le proporcionó todos los datos (?) del caso Kira, no tanto para que sea resuelto sino para que no corriera ningún peligro, según el informe que dejo "L" Kira necesitaba del rostro y del nombre de una persona para asesinarla, por esto Matsuda insistió en que Sayo usara anteojos grandes y oscuros para que, bajo ninguna circunstancia ella se los quitara.

La investigación estaba por comenzar, lo primero era conocer el móvil de los crímenes, cual era la intención de este nuevo "Kira" en asesinar a funcionarios de un gobierno democrático, durante el largo viaje en avión ella revisó cuidadosamente el informe de las circunstancias. Y determinó varios aspectos resaltantes. Primero que nada el gobierno tenía una oposición que había sido derrotada en variadas oportunidades por márgenes de error excesivamente grandes. Segundo este gobierno "democrático" había ganado una estabilidad mundial como nunca antes se había visto debido a los excelentes ingresos que le permitía el petróleo, por otra parte en este gobierno han habido 33 acusaciones de presuntos magnicidios sin llegar a concretarse ninguno, Venezuela desde el año 1998 ha tenido miles de altercados con varios países de tendencia capitalista. Aun así algo no concordaba con todo esto, si era un país con tan buenas referencia porque tenía tantos enemigos y porque alguien se tomaría el trabajo de ajusticiar personas elegidas por la población, todo esto lo sabría en su momento al arribar a su destino: Caracas, Venezuela.

En ese preciso momento en Caracas:

Dark el Shinigami explica al nuevo poseedor del cuaderno, algunos trucos importantes que debía tener en cuenta,

Dark- esperaba que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo de las utilidades del cuaderno pero veo que tendré que ser yo quien te las diga. Bueno primero que nada cuando lo necesites puedes tomar un pedazo de hoja y asesinar de la misma forma sin tener que llevar el cuaderno a cualquier parte, puedes colocar toda la circunstancia de muerte y colocar de último el nombre así te puedes ahorrar tiempo valioso en algún momento. Hay un detalle más que te diré cuando sea necesario.

Este tipo de datos son útiles no sé por qué no me cuenta todo de una vez acerca del cuaderno? por otra parte si trato de presionarlo, este Shinigami me mataría antes de que yo cumpla con mi misión, será mejor seguirle el juego por ahora, "bueno Dark gracias por los consejos, hoy me entere que habrá un mitin político del gobierno a las 5 de la tarde en la Plaza Brión de Chacaíto entre los presentes habrán tres diputados muy corruptos, y gracias a esta información que me has dado, pienso matar a estos tres pájaros de un solo tiro me llevare un pedazo de papel con todas las ordenes escritas y me pondré una franela roja como ellos para disfrutar con una distancia prudencial los acontecimientos, definitivamente esto será divertido,(al parecer a Dark le gustó la idea no para de reírse)

Bueno vámonos es hora….


	5. Chapter 5

CUADERNO DE LA MUERTE EN CARACAS CAPITULO 5: DIVERSION

En el reino animal el SADISMO es una característica de la naturaleza humana. Por tanto es difícil verla en otras especies, ya sea representada en crueldad excesiva, gratuita o elaborada contra cualquier persona o animal, muchas veces justificada como exigencias de la sociedad para mantener el orden y la disciplina en el núcleo familiar, en la sociedad o por orden religioso, incluso algunas de estas sectas han convertido al SADISMO como actos de festejo y diversión. Aunque en la mayoría de los casos el deber ser es ver estos actos de crueldad como acciones MALIGNAS que solo satisfacen al que las provoca como el común llamado MORBO.

Son las 4 de la tarde, la plaza brión de Chacaito está casi a reventar veo a los presentes muy animados, ya llegaron muchos de los invitados, también llegaron dos camiones muy grandes uno con comida y otro con bebidas alcohólicas (me imagino que eso responde a mi pregunta de por qué veo tanta gente reunida aquí) traje un cuaderno común y corriente, si alguien me pregunta solo diré que estoy tomando notas para algún periódico regional, por si las moscas he preparado dos páginas completas hablando muy bien del gobierno actual, además mi atuendo es igual al de ellos, se me hizo muy fácil conseguir esta ropa roja, solo tuve que ir a la alcaldía de la ciudad e inscribirme en el actual partido político oficialista, fingir que me gusta todo y luego de dos charlas de tres horas de lavado de cerebro, me ofrecieron material impreso dos franelas de color rojo, una chaqueta y una gorra con el "patria, socialismo o muerte, venceremos" incluso si alguien me busca en algún listado estoy entre los nuevos inscritos. No debo dejar la más mínima sospecha de mis intenciones, en otro lugar del mundo me enjuiciarían para probar mi culpabilidad pero aquí solo bastaría con un disparo en la cabeza para deshacerse de mí.

Durante el día DARK el Shinigami no parece tan escabroso como de noche eso me da algo más de confianza, me parece raro que él no haya dicho nada desde que salimos de la casa. Bueno SHOW TIME es hora de ver el espectáculo. Como lo pensé la diputada Varela se ve aun mas horrorosa en persona, es verdad lo que dicen parece que le fuera a dar vueltas la cabeza y fuera a vomitar verde a todos los presentes, desde que dicen que se parece a Linda Blair del exorcista el parecido es casi impactante. Ya casi es hora, ya llego la parte en la que se refiere a sus enemigos: "esos malditos escuálidos van a aprender de una vez por todas que nosotros tenemos el poder, y ni el gobierno yanqui ni nadie más podrá hacernos nada, ya que nos representa el pueblo venezolano….." (Parece que nunca se dan cuenta de que también hay niños presentes), vaya solo faltan 20 segundos para que se cumpla la orden que deje en la hoja del death note. Estoy sudando de verdad no sé si resulte esto, 5 segundos, 4, 3, 2, 1 Ya se quedo callada…..ya paso un minuto y ella está en silencio, todo el mundo está murmurando…. "Pueblo de Venezuela, debo hablarles con la verdad, sé que hay cámaras de canales privados y públicos",(está resultando, mis nervios están a punto de estallar, por otro lado habla tan serenamente que no parece ser ella) "Yo la diputada Iris Varela confieso que no he cumplido con la labor por la que me eligieron, desde que tome este cargo solo he velado por mis intereses particulares, mi casa, mi dinero, mis propiedades, mis lujos, todo eso lo he tomado gracias al poder que me han otorgado ustedes soberanos, yo confieso que he transgredido la ley muchas veces para evitar que el gobierno del presidente de la república sea quitado de su lugar. He estado implicada en la desaparición de los informes de memoria y cuenta de la asamblea nacional y también soy testigo presencial de homicidios planificados para tapar la verdad y…" han quitado el sonido de su micrófono, los guardaespaldas se la están llevando a la fuerza, todo va como lo había planificado, ella le quito una de las armas a uno de los guardaespaldas, como lo supuse bajo el poder del death note es más fuerte de lo normal, ok ya está apuntando a los otros dos diputados, esta será absolutamente….que!!!!!!, se murió de un ataque cardiaco, pero porque, así no había puesto yo las ordenes que es lo que pasa….

DARK-"no puedes ordenarle a una persona que asesine a otra, en esos casos la persona anotada en el cuaderno automáticamente morirá de un ataque cardiaco" Coño y porque no me dijo nada antes, si llego a cometer un error seguro van a atraparme debo quedarme relajado no quiero que nadie se fije mucho en mi, es hora de irme…bueno no fue una tarde del todo desperdiciada antes de morir confeso lo que yo me imaginaba, la orden que yo coloque fue de esta forma – hoy a las 5 y 55 de la tarde, Iris Varela confesara cualquier acto ilegal que haya hecho desde que fue nombrada diputada, cuando intente ser interrumpida tomara el arma de fuego más cercana que tenga y disparara a toda persona que tenga el mismo rango político a la vista"

DARK-"Yo no soy tu aliado así que no me interesa si piensas reclamarme el no haberte avisado antes…."

Hay miles de policías y militares registrando a los presentes por suerte rompí la hoja de instrucciones y las tire en la basura cuando empezaron los sucesos. Qué extraño antes veía oficiales venezolanos, cubanos, ecuatorianos, pero jamás había visto a oficiales japoneses, que yo sepa las relaciones entre Venezuela y Japón no son muy estrechas que digamos. Tengo que investigar qué es lo que pasa aquí. Era fácil suponer que con esta ropa nadie me preguntaría nada, ¿coño que querrá ese periodista conmigo? Definitivamente viene hacia a mi…

"¿A ver señor que ocurrió aquí?", (es hora de actuar como una alimaña)

-No sé, la señora Varela estaba dando un discurso revolucionario y después se quedo callada y luego empezó a decir cosas de traición y no sé que la verdad no entendí mucho… (Estoy nervioso, debo parece más impactado que preocupado)

El periodista no me deja en paz, "¿dígame señor que representa para usted esta desgracia, que la señora Varela haya fallecido de una manera tan trágica?" –"Solo puedo decir que ella era una gran mujer que siempre lucho por los más necesitados ella es perdón era una de las mujeres más importantes de de Venezuela no mejol dicho der mundo…"

Dígame señor como es su nombre "soy un activista del municipio Sucre, Petare, me llamo LUIS FERNANDO VIDAL OLMOS, y si esos escuálidos tienen que ver en esto hay que luchar contra ellos, patria socialismo o muerte, venceremos!!!!!

Tengo mucha gente a mi espalda, al parecer se lo creyeron me están ovacionando y aplaudiendo, como hago para irme de aquí. Que hago uno de los diputados se está acercando…

"Señor, lo he escuchado sus palabras y me siento orgulloso de que personas como usted estén luchando por la revolución bolivariana, lo que ha pasado aquí es una gran pérdida para todos los que buscamos un futuro mejor para nuestro país, tenga mi tarjeta cuando quiera llámeme para ponernos de acuerdo…." (Esto definitivamente no me lo esperaba) "gracias, (dije yo), hasta la victoria siempre venceremos" el escándalo no cesa, pero todo parece ir excelente para mis planes….

Luego de hablar como una hora con estos fanáticos, por fin he podido escabullirme, tengo la tarjeta de uno de los diputados más influyentes, debo hacer lo posible por ganarme su confianza y desde allí sacar a la luz pública todos los actos ilegales que cometen…

DARK- "los humanos definitivamente siguen siendo, interesantes"

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

SPK es una organizaci n que desde una peque a oficina se ha posicionado como una de las organizaciones de investigaci n tan importantes como la CIA, la INTERPOL, y el FBI. Aunque muchos rumores afirman que esta por desaparecer ya que las manifestaciones de Kira han cesado. Sin embargo el nuevo gobierno de los Estados Unidos insiste en que L , l der de este grupo, siga a cargo ante cualquier posible regreso de Kira, pero ltimamente casi nadie ha visto a L , quienes lo vieron por ltima vez afirman que era un tipo muy raro ya que casi no se cambiaba de ropa, viv a sentado en el piso con miles de rompecabezas infantiles y que lo m s extra o de todo era que no casi no hablaba con nadie, luego de cerrado el caso Kira. Muchos piensan que las muertes originadas por el asesino japon s en realidad fueron provocadas por Estados Unidos, algunos creen que el verdadero L muri en manos de Kira y que otro es quien ocupa su lugar y el rumor que m s se ha esparcido en los medios es que Estados Unidos est usando todos sus esfuerzos para obtener el poder de Kira, de lograr esto el imperio capitalista se har a indestructible.

Sayo Yagami junto a Matsuda luego de horas de an lisis han llegado a la conclusi n de que el nuevo poseedor del cuaderno vive en la capital de Venezuela o al menos en alguna parte de la zonas metropolitanas (Zulia, Carabobo, Miranda etc...), el fallecimiento de dirigentes pol ticos PRO-gobierno ha sido sistem tico por tanto deducen que el culpable esta dentro de una clase social entre media y alta. A pesar de que Venezuela es un pa s muy grande no son tantos los poseedores de acceso a internet herramienta casi indispensable para la ubicaci n de victimas y las horas de los asesinatos fueron en horas no laborables lo que los lleva a estar casi seguros de que el asesino tiene conexi n desde su casa aun as ser dif cil saber entre los miles de usuarios quien est implicado. Desde el port til de Matsuda se abre una nueva comunicaci n con el siguiente informe: busquen en la lista de Tazcon . Matsuda ante el asombro de esa extra a ayuda solo pens en un nombre: Near?

No muy lejos de all Luis Fernando Vidal Olmos llego junto a otros voceros de la revoluci n a la asamblea nacional (antiguo congreso de la rep blica) para ser juramentado como nuevo miembro pro gobierno ante una gran multitud, Vidal desde sus adentros pensaba:

-Me siento como un rat n dentro de una conferencia de gatos, me da asco la manera como se comportan. Parecen animales hambrientos esperando la primera oportunidad para saciarse con su presa no he visto a Dark por aqu por m s que lo pienso, s que algo est tramando.

Ryuk!!!!??? Exclam Dark desde el techo de edificio - que rayos haces aqu ?  
Ryuk jajajaja!!! Sabes que me gusta ver qu haces con tu tiempo pero adem s de eso, el viejo (Abaddon) me envi a vigilarte .el sigue pensando que tu lugar es el MU


End file.
